Palo Alto Mental Research Institute
The Palo Alto Mental Research Institute (MRI) is one of the founding institutions of brief and family therapy.Nichols, M., & Schwartz, R. (2005). Family Therapy: Concepts and Methods (7th Edition), New York City: Prentice Hall. Founded by Don D. Jackson and colleagues in 1959, MRI has been one of the leading sources of ideas in the area of interactional/systemic studies, psychotherapy, and family therapy.Weakland, J., & Ray, W. (1995). Propagations: Thirty years of Influence from the Mental Research Institute, New York: Haworth Overview According to an article in the Psychotherapy Networker on Jay Haley (a Research Associate at MRI in the 1960s) MRI "became the go-to place for any therapist who wanted to be on the cutting edge of psychotherapy research and practice. Fostering a climate of almost untrammeled experimentalism, MRI started the first formal training program in family therapy, produced some of the seminal early papers and books in the field, and became a place where some of the field's leading figures - Paul Watzlawick, Richard Fisch, Jules Riskin, Virginia Satir, Salvador Minuchin, R.D. Laing, Irvin D. Yalom, Cloe Madanes - came to work or just hang out".Psychotherapy Networker, November/December, 2007, p. 53 Later, the Brief Therapy Center at MRI presented an innovative model for the comprehensive approach to brief psychotherapy, a model which, in turn, has influenced subsequent brief therapy approaches throughout the world.Nichols, M., & Schwartz, R. (2005). Family Therapy: Concepts and Methods (7th Edition), New York City: Prentice Hall. Paul Watzlawick, Therapist Behind Rapid Diagnosis Strategy, Dies at 85 - New York TimesThe Brief Therapy Center at MRI was founded by Dick Fisch, John Weakland, and Paul Watzlawick. Continuing applied research and theory development have expanded the use of interactional concepts to community, school and business. Thousands of professionals within the U.S. as well as from many countries of the world have attended MRI training programs.MRI website: www.mri.org, Mission Statement The Mental Research Institute, established in 1959, is a small, independent, multi-disciplinary, non-profit corporation: *devoted to conducting and encouraging scientific research based on new ways of looking at how people behave, *dedicated to benefit the human community worldwide through training, clinical and consultative services *committed to extending a tradition of innovation and openness towards new paradigms of change. The focus of MRI is to explore and to encourage the use of an interactional approach to further understand and more effectively resolve human problems from the family to all other levels of social organization.About Us Researchers and Clinicians Associates of MRI over the past 50 years have included:Microsoft Word - mribibliographywithcoverApr2001.doc.doc *Barbara Anger-Diaz *Janet Bavelas *John Bell *Eileen Bobrow *Art Bodin *Lois Byrd *James Coyne *Norma Davies *Vicki Dickerson *Steve de Shazer *Barry Duncan *Mony Elkaïm *Diana Everstine *Louis Everstine *A.J. Ferreira *Fred Ford *Bill Fry *Suzanne Hanna *C. Hansen *R.E. Kantor *James Keim *Insoo Kim Berg *Cliff Levin *Howard Liddle *Lynn Loar *M. McCorkle *Vince Moley *Loren Mosher *Giorgio Nardone *Robert Navaro *John Neal *Mary Anne Norfleet *E. Oshins *Wendel Ray *Lynn Segal *Francine Shapiro *Karen Schlanger *Carlos Sluzki *John Weakland *Jeff Zimmerman Books on MRI *The Interactional View: Studies at the Mental Research Institute, Palo Alto, 1965-1974, edited by Weakland, J., and Watzlawick, P. (1979) New York: WW Norton *Propagations: Thirty years of Influence from the Mental Research Institute, Weakland, J., & Ray, W. (1995). New York: Haworth Press The bibliography of associates of MRI lists over 1000 journal and book publications. References External links * The Mental Research Institute *http://www.mri.org/dondjackson/memomri.htm The Memo by Don Jackson proposing the creation of MRI Category:Family therapy Category:Mental health organizations Category:Psychotherapy Category:Research institutes in the United States Category:Systems theory Category:Systems science institutes